log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rundelhaus Code
Rundelhaus Cord is one of the People of the Land in Elder Tale. He is a Sorcerer with a subclass of Adventurer and currently a member of Log Horizon. Appearance Personality History The third son of a corrupted noble family, Rundelhaus Cord, nicknamed Rudie, was one of the People of the Land inhabiting the world of Elder Tale. As he grew up, he was captivated by the freedom and sense of justice of adventurers who fought for his people. After the Apocalypse, this admiration subsequently led to him taking on the guise of an adventurer. Synopsis Ragranda Forest Arc Pretending to be a Sorcerer, Rudie joins a summer training camp in the Sand Leaf Peninsula hosted by the Round Table Alliance for the low-level adventurers of Akihabara. He is grouped with twins Minori and Touya and Crescent Moon Alliance members Isuzu and Serara and are to challenge the Ragranda Forest dungeon. Though initially having a difficult time working as a team, the five learns to work together after learning about each others' skills and abilities. Their teamwork allows the team to successfully clear their half of the dungeon, even defeating a powerful monster called Burning Dead. As the days go by, Rudie grows close to the Bard Isuzu. While camping outside one night, Isuzu discovers of Rudie's true identity but promises to keep it a secret after learning of his strong desire to live as an adventurer. Raid of the Goblin King Arc As the team grows stronger by the day, the event Raid of the Goblin King triggers. Goblins, as well as Sahuagins, invade the Sand Leaf Peninsula. The invasion endangers the town of Choushi and the adventurers training in the peninsula decides to guard it. While the other members of the training camp defend Choshi town from the Sahuagins invading from the sea, Rudie and his party mates successfully eliminating several goblin parties all by themselves, proving to be excellent assets for the defense. However, fatigue and the number of the enemies overwhelm the group as they fight a party of goblins, hobgoblins and dire wolves. Faced with the possibility of them being wiped out and the town being overrun, Rudie sacrifices himself to defeat the enemy. As Rudie dies, Serara and Minori try to resurrect him to no avail. Desperately, Minori calls her guild master Shiroe for help. Shiroe arrives minutes later and manages to save Rudie by having him sign a top-class contract that he created. In exchange for being a member of Log Horizon, the contract forcibly gives Rudie the Adventurer subclass, giving him all of their abilities, one of which is the ability to respawn at the Cathedral when he falls in battle. Equipment Other Equipment Magician Gauntlet: is a level 25 equipment that boosts the damage of magical attacks. Rundelhaus and his party mates won it at Ragranda Forest and the other members decided to give the item to Rundelhaus, the only mage of the group.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 4, Chapter 4 References Navigation Category:People of the Land Category:Log Horizon members